


Just a Regular Day

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: RT One-Shots [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adding further tags would be a spoiler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy is going to be late for work and Matt isn't helping very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Regular Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little drabble of Meremy! Enjoy!

The alarm of the clock just would not stop beeping and Jeremy was getting fed up with it. "Come on, Jeremy! Get up, you're going to be late for work." Matt reasoned as Jeremy turned to turn off the annoying beeping of the alarm.

"Why didn't you turn off the alarm and get ready?" Jeremy asked, pouting, as he got up to get ready for work.

"You know why." Matt responded. "If you move that slow, you'll never make it."

"At least I'm getting ready."

"Hey, I can't go to work."

"I know." Jeremy replied as he walked into the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast. "Are you just going to stay here?"

"There's nothing much I could do, other than that."

"Okay."

"Are you okay?" Matt asked, concerned for his boyfriend.

Jeremy put on his shoes and got his backpack as he opened the door, "No, I'm not. I love you, Matt." Jeremy closed the door and drove to work.

"I love you too."

°~◊◊◊~°

Editing the new Imaginary Achievements and glancing at the empty desk right next to him, Jeremy jumped when Joel walked around to his desk and asked, "You alright, Jeremy? You look distracted."

Jeremy nodded, "Yea, I'm fine. Just been thinking."

"It's still bothering you?" Adam asked from his desk.

"How could it not?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll move on eventually." Joel smiled and Jeremy forced a smile. "Though if you need--" Joel tried to find the right word "help." He settled on, "We're here for you." Joel gestured to himself and Adam, who smiled warmly.

"Thanks." Jeremy replied as he got back to work.

°~◊◊◊~°

Arriving home, Jeremy looked around the apartment, "Welcome home." He heard distantly as he sighed and put his bag away as he continued his daily routine. "How was your day?"

_Terrible._ He wanted to say, but no one would hear him. _My day would be better if you were here._ Jeremy tried so hard not to cry as he solemnly sat on his bed and stared at the picture on the night stand. It was a picture of him and Matt, having fun on their first date together. He picked it up shakily and bit his lip so he wouldn't cry, examining the picture as all the memories flooded back. "I miss you so much." He choked out as the tears fell. "Matt, I miss you so much." He repeated, but again, no one could hear him.

"I love you, Matt." Jeremy sobbed out.

_"I love you too, Jeremy."_

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I meant sad.
> 
> Questions? Criticism? Prompts? Encouragement? How you liked this? Comment below!


End file.
